


Laughter

by raktajinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fluffy, happy moment when Derek realizes he loves Stiles. Unbeta'd due to time limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned past Derek/Kate and Derek/Jennifer but only in passing. Also, look I didn't write a Kate fic for one of these challenges haha

Derek pushed the door open with his hip, his hands full of groceries. Since they started dating, Stiles had pointed out on a few occasions that Derek should get some actual food in his apartment and not the "dog food" he normally lived off of. He had to concede that he had a point, his apartment really wasn't human friendly and with Stiles staying over more often, Derek really wanted to make the apartment welcoming for him. He wanted him to feel he could come over whenever he wanted, that this place was as much his as it was Derek's. 

He was buying curtains - okay Lydia was helping him buy curtains, when he realized what he was doing. That he wanted to put in that much effort for him; buying new sheets (midnight blue, Derek liked the way Stiles' skin contrasted with the dark fabric), living room furniture, a kitchen table, all the things to make it feel homey. He'd even gotten Netflix. He'd never done that much for someone before; not Kate, not Jennifer and certainly none of the interloping one-night-stands he'd had over the years. 

Stiles was different. 

Which is how he found himself bringing home groceries on a Saturday morning. Stiles usually stayed over on Friday nights, coming over after having dinner with his Dad. He'd sleep in in the morning and Derek would go do the shopping once he started getting antsy; he still didn't sleep much and Stiles, still being a teenager, could sleep a lot. Probably didn't help that they stayed up pretty late doing _other_ things.....and marathoning Battlestar Galactica. 

He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, setting down the bags on the table. He headed towards the bedroom, following the the music he'd heard since before he got home. 

A warm smile fell across his face as he took in the sight before him. Stiles had made the bed and was currently folding laundry (Derek did laundry Friday afternoons and didn't always put it away right away) and he was dancing around while he did it. 

Derek leaned against the door framed and watched, grinning when Stiles turned around, noticing him there, and smiled at him. He didn't stop dancing but abandoned the clothes, opting instead to amp up the energy, moving around the room. He smiled ridiculously and danced up to Derek, his hips undulating, arms flailing around dragging his fingers sloppily over Derek's chest. 

It was the unsexiest dance he'd ever seen and he burst out laughing. A real, deep belly laugh. 

Stiles pushed up into his space, "you laughing at me Hale?" He teased, the dancing getting more ridiculous. 

"Yes," he answered taking a breath. 

"Good," he said, running his hands down Derek's abs and around to his back, pulling him close. 

"I like seeing you laugh," he whispered. 

Stiles' head was leaning back and Derek looked down into his face, full of optimism, youth, happiness. Stiles was happiness to him; their relationship wasn't perfect, they had issues like any other couple, but Derek realized in that moment that he was in love with him. Completely, head-over-heels love-the-awful-dancing love. 

He smiled at him and pulled him close, loving the feel of him pressed against him. Pushing a hand through his hair, he pulled Stiles into a kiss, walking him back towards the bed. 

"Hey, I just made that," Stiles mumbled but the complaint was lost as he pushed his hands under Derek's shirt. 

"I'll help you remake it."


End file.
